1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer compound and a process for producing the same. Specifically, the invention relates to a polymer compound which is expectable as a material for a polymer light emitting device (hereinafter may be referred to as polymer LED), and a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike low molecular weight it, a high molecular weight light-emitting material (herein, light-emitting material represents a material having fluorescence and phosphorescence) and a high molecular weight charge transporting material are soluble in a solvent, and are variously studied from the ability of the organic layer in a light-emitting device to be formed by the application method. As a polymer compound which can be used for electronic devices, such as polymer LED, as a light-emitting material or a charge transporting material, polyphenylene vinylene derivatives, poly fluorene derivatives, polyphenylene derivatives, polythiophene derivatives, etc. are known.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new polymer compound usable for a light-emitting material, a charge transporting material, etc., a process for producing thereof, and a polymer light-emitting device using said polymer compound.